Sentimientos
by Penguinx2
Summary: Las vidas de Chrona Makenshi y de Soul Eater Evans, dan un cambio repentino cuando Chrona entra a Shibusen. Soul aburrido de la misma rutina de todos los días encontrará amistad con Chrona, pero ese sentimiento de amistad se convertirá en otro.
1. Bienvenida a Shibusen

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sentimientos<strong>_

**Capítulo 1 Bienvenida a Shibusen.**

A primera hora del amanecer en Death City, Chrona Mekenshi, una joven cuya vida siempre había estado relacionada con la brujería y con terminar con el Shinigami, decidió que ya era hora de volver a empezar su vida desde cero. Por un instante no le agrado la idea de empezar en una escuela donde todos los estudiantes la detestaban; aun así, se dirigió sin prisa hacia el pequeño armario de la habitación y sacó uno de sus vestidos negros. Estaba convencida de que, con ese vestido, pasaría desapercibida para los demás.

Con el vestido ya puesto, empezó a buscar papel y bolígrafo. Esto le llevo frustrantes minutos, puesto que tuvo que abrir cajones, estrujar blusas y revolver ropa interior. Finalmente encontró una libreta y un bolígrafo barato. «Muy bien —se dijo.»

Intentó pensar si necesitaba algo más y, mientras lo hacía, se detuvo ante el espejo para examinar su aspecto. No estaba mal. La blusa que vestía estaba limpia, así como el vestido. Consideró si debía peinarse y se tocó el pelo con la palma de la mano. Necesitaba peinarlo, pero se encogió de hombros mientras llevaba un mechón de su cabello rosa atrás de su oreja.

Se apartó del espejo y echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación, era pequeña lo admitía, pero era mejor que el cuarto oscuro que antes tenía.

— Muy bien —dijo—. Muy bien. Ya es hora.

Chrona Makenshi caminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo enfrente de ella, y se preguntó si habría la posibilidad de que la vieran como una estudiante más y no como una bruja. Y durante aquel instante de duda aquella única y momentánea demora, el silencio a su alrededor fue bruscamente alterado por una fuerte e insistente llamada a la puerta.

El sonido estalló en la habitación, sobresaltándole.

Llamaron a la puerta de nuevo, esta vez con más insistencia.

Escuchó una voz:

— Dentro de media hora comenzaran las clases, dése y salga ya.

— Y-ya voy —susurro y abrió la puerta si saber exactamente con lo que se encontraría.

**~ . ~ . ~ .**

El miedo y nerviosismo iluminaba como un halo de luz la cara de Chrona, mientras caminaba a lado de un hombre de pelo gris, hacía el salón de clases.

— Chrona ¿Qué sucede?

La joven le miro a la cara, dándole a entender que no quería hablar.

— Bueno, si no quieres decirme Chrona, no te voy a obligar.

— Pro-profesor S-stein —tartamudeó Chrona y Stein volteo a verla, su atención estaba centrada en ese momento en ella.

— Us-usted ¿Cree que-que les agrade a los estudiantes de Shi-shibusen?

El hombre exhaló el humo de su cigarro, guardo silencio un momento y suspiró.

— Lo más probable —tiro la coletilla de su cigarro—. Es que no. Eres una bruja Chrona y ellos son cazadores de ellas.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón de clases, y antes de girar la perilla y abrir la puerta le preguntó:

— ¿Estás segura de querer entrar?

La miró de reojo, suspiró y abrió la puerta.

**Bienvenida a Shibusen Chrona****.**


	2. ¿Amigos?

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sentimientos<em>**

**Capítulo 2 ¿Amigos?**

Chrona Makenshi se asomó por detrás del profesor Stein, para ver a sus nuevos compañeros, observó que algunos gritaban, que otros aventaban bolas de papel e incluso había uno que otro que guardaba silencio. Los estudiantes al percatarse de la presencia del profesor Stein, guardaron silencio y al ver a Chrona la expresión de algunos cambió drásticamente de una de asustada a una de desprecio.

Chrona y Stein caminaron hasta estar en el centro del salón y la voz del profesor retumbó en los oídos de todos haciendo eco a sus palabras:

Ella es Chrona Makenshi —pasó su mirada por las filas—. Será una nueva estudiante de Shibusen. Respétenla o serán diseccionados por mí.

Un aura de terror iluminó los rostros de todos al escuchar esto último.

Chrona caminó entre las filas buscando un lugar en donde sentarse. Decidió sentarse en el último asiento de la última fila. Era el lugar perfecto nadie la notaría. Al pasar entre las filas se tropezó con algo y cayó directamente de rodillas al piso.

— ¡Tonta! Ten más cuidado bruja —le gritó ese algo con lo que había tropezado.

Ante ese comentario el salón estalló en risas.

— Pe-perdón —tartamudeó Chrona para después levantarse del piso y correr.

Las clases pasaron, en unos cuantos minutos, la campana que daba inicio al almuerzo sonaría y la décima bola de papel golpearía la cabeza de Chrona, o eso creía ella.

Chrona sintió como de su espalda salía algo o mejor dicho alguien.

— ¡Hey tu idiota! ¿Quién te crees para golpear a Chrona? —gritó un extraño bulto negro—. Eso solo lo hago yo.

La bola de papel que sostenía el chico cayó al piso y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Estaba asustado.

La campana que anuncia el almuerzo sonó.

Al escuchar aquel fuerte sonido, anunciando el almuerzo, el chico corrió como si su vida dependiera de eso.

— ¡Cobarde! —gritó Ragnarok, para después meterse al cuerpo de Chrona.

— ¿No piensas salir?

Chrona se sobresalto.

— No lo-lo creo —contestó con tristeza, sorprendida de sí misma.

Stein sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

~ . ~ . ~ .

— ¡Aquella noche! Yo y Tsubaki fuimos a comer a un lujoso restaurante. Un hombre no nos dejó pasar primero en la fila. ¡Nadie quería dejarnos pasar primero a comer! ¿Pueden creerlo? Nadie quería que nosotros un Dios y su compañera pasaran primero.

Agarró su tenedor y se lo encajó a una salchicha.

Los demás chicos sólo lo observaron con cara de vergüenza ajena.

— Qué asimétrico es —susurró un chico—. El más asimétrico del mundo.

Se llevó una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

Todos siguieron comiendo en silencio, asegurándose de que Black Star no hiciera alguna ridiculez más. Cuando todos acabaron de comer, empezó una ridícula discusión sobre cuál era el mejor programa de televisión.

Y lo último que escuchó el albino fue un ''¿A dónde vas?'' Proveniente de su compañera.

Soul salió de la cafetería, encontró una lata de refresco tirada en el piso y la empezó a patear.

Gruño un poco y la pateo más fuerte.

— ¡Estoy harto! —gritó—. Harto de todo esto, de la misma rutina, de todo —volvió a patear la lata y suspiró.

Su técnico lo había seguido y susurraba el nombre de Soul.

Aquello lo irritó.

— ¿Porqué me seguiste? —le preguntó Soul.

Maka retrocedió un paso y agacho la cabeza

— Estaba preocupada por ti —respondió.

— Quiero estar solo —susurró.

Al notar que su compañera no se iba, camino hacía ella.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? —agarró a la chica por los hombros y la sacudió bruscamente—. ¡Quiero estar solo!

La soltó. Y continuó caminando. Ignorando por completo las disculpas de su compañera.

Soul se detuvo enfrente del salón de clases. Había una pequeña ventana a lado de la puerta y miró hacia adentro. El salón estaba vacío. Aún así, continuó observando cada rincón visible del salón. Finalmente vio al Profesor Stein ajustando el tornillo de su cabeza con una mano y llevando una taza con la otra mano a su boca.

Cerró los ojos y aguzó el oído.

Se escuchaba el pasar de hojas de un periódico. Siguió mirando por la ventana. Finalmente decidió entrar.

Inspiró hondo, giró la perilla, abrió la puerta y entró al salón.

Stein apartó la mirada del periódico y miró a Soul de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

— Nada —respondió el chico mientras observaba el titular del periódico.

— Todavía no se acaba el almuerzo ¿Sabías?

— Si lo sé, pero ¿Ahora no puedo pasar los cuarenta minutos que quedan del almuerzo aquí?

— Como quieras.

El Maestro se encogió de hombros y regreso su atención al periódico.

Soul suspiró irritado y se dio la vuelta

Se sorprendió un poco al ver a otra persona en el salón aparte del profesor. La observó detenidamente, intentando recordar el nombre de aquella niña «Chrona —se dijo—. Ese es su nombre.»

El albino fue hacia el lugar donde, habitualmente se sentaba y se dejó caer sobre el banco. En menos de 3 minutos se levantó y caminó hacia donde se encontraba la peli rosa.

— Eres Chrona Makenshi ¿No? —preguntó Soul.

Chrona se sobresalto y solo asintió con la cabeza.

— Eres una bruja ¿No?

La chica volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

— ¡Cool! Tu sangre es negra también ¿No?

— S-sí —respondió un poco nerviosa.

— ¡Doblemente cool! Eres la dueña de la espada demoníaca ¿Verdad?

— S-sí.

— ¡Triplemente cool! —sonrió—. Yo soy Soul Eater Evans, una guadaña —bajó la cabeza y observó unas galletas—. ¿Te gustan las galletas?

— Sí ¿Qui-quieres una? —levantó el plato de galletas.

— Sí, gracias —cogió una galleta y la mordió—. ¡Qué rica! Es de canela, mis favoritas.

Chrona Sonrió levemente.

~ . ~ . ~ .

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Maka? ¡No sabes donde esta! ¿Dónde está Soul? —gritó histérico un peli azul.

— ¡Ya te dije que no sé donde esta! ¿Acaso no entiendes? —gritó Maka desesperada.

— Bueno cálmense un poco ¿Si? —intervino una chica de pelo negro recogido en una cola alta—. No creo que Soul se haya salido de la escuela, ha de estar en el patio vagueando un poco ¿No creen?

— Tienes razón Tsubaki —dijo un chico con el pelo completamente negro exceptuando tres líneas blancas en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza—. Creo que deberíamos dejar de preocuparnos tanto. Tú lo has dicho Maka, quería estar solo ¿No? Si él se salta las clases ya no es problema nuestro.

— Creo que tienes razón Kid —dijo la rubia un poco más calmada.

Sonó la campana que daba por finalizado el almuerzo.

— Escuchen ¿Qué les parece si regresamos al salón ya? Ahí nos daremos cuenta si Soul se salto las calses o no —sugirió una alta de pelo rubio.

— De acuerdo Liz—asintieron todos al unísono.

Los seis chicos, llegaron al salón corriendo y exhaustos. Abrieron la puerta rápidamente.

Se sorprendieron, al ver a Soul sentado tranquilamente, comiendo galletitas y platicando animadamente con alguien.

— Soul —susurró Maka, puso sus manos sobre su pecho y bajó la mirada.

— ¡Hey! —dijo Black Star molesto—. ¿Soul me dejo abandonado a mí un Dios, por eso una simple mortal? —chasqueó la lengua—. No lo puedo creer.

— Él dijo que quería estar solo… —susurró la técnico dolida. Señalo a Chrona—. ¡Eso no es estar solo!

Black Star corrió rápidamente, hacia donde estaba sentado Soul. Saltó arriba de la mesa y piso las galletas.

Chrona se asustó y Soul se enfureció.

El peli azul se puso de cuclillas, miró a Chrona directamente a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

— No lo puedo creer —volteó a ver a Soul y señalo a la peli rosa—. ¿Me cambiaste por eso?

Soul cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y miró a Black Star molestó.

Las migajas de galletas estaban en sus piernas.

— Es ella —dijo.

— ¿He? —preguntó el moreno.

— Es ella no eso ¿Entiendes?

— Me viene valiendo lo que es. Pero ¿Nos dejaste a nosotros tus amigos por esa?

— No —respondió—. Nunca abandone a mis amigos.

— ¡Claro que sí! Estuviste con esta casi todo el almuerzo.

— Ella es mi amiga, así que prácticamente, nunca abandone a mis amigos.

— ¡Pero si la acabas de conocer! —gritó— ¿Cómo rayos puede ser tu amiga?

Soul cerró los ojos y sonrió enseñando sus dientes.

— Es más cool que tu, más amable y menos patética.

— ¿Qué te pasa Soul? —gritó—. Yo no soy patético.

— Dejen de discutir y regresen a sus asientos.

Soul y Black Star se sobresaltaron.

— Si no regresan ahora los diseccionare, como a una rana —advirtió el profesor Stein.

Black Star, se bajó de la mesa, cruzó los brazos, se dio la media vuelta y chasqueó la lengua.

— Nos vemos luego Chrona —se despidió Soul.

— A-adiós Soul —susurró Chrona.

De pronto pensó: « ¿Acabo de hacer, mi primer amigo?»

**Tu primer amigo Chrona**


	3. Harto

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sentimientos<strong>_

**Capítulo 3**** Harto.**

Pasaban nueve minutos de la seis de la mañana y Soul estaba irritado ya que su compañera y técnico no dejaba de tocar la puerta de su habitación desde las seis de la mañana. Sabía que a Maka le gustaba llegar temprano a clases, pero aun así que tocaran la puerta de su habitación desde tempranas horas de la mañana era irritante y él quería seguir durmiendo para no estar completamente exhausto cuando comenzarán las clases.

Ayer había sido un día agotador. Escuchar los discursos sobre su grandeza de Black Star, los discursos sobre la simetría de Kid, soportar los golpes en su cabeza con un libro de Maka también escuchar sus disculpas. Mucho estrés para un chico de trece años como él. Lo único bueno del día de ayer para él había sido el conocer a Chrona.

Soul estiró el cuello por encima de las sabanas y volteó a ver a la ventana. En ese momento se oyó como forcejeaban la chapa de la puerta y, maquinalmente volteó hacia ella.

— Deja de forzar la chapa.

Maka tan pronto escuchó las palabras de Soul, dejo de hacerlo.

— ¡Oh, por Shinigami sama! ¿No te preocupa llegar tarde a clases Soul?

El chico se tapó la cara con las sabanas.

— No. Llegar tarde a clases es lo más cool del mundo. Con razón te llaman rata de biblioteca Maka, siempre llegando temprano a clases.

— ¡No seas idiota Soul! Yo no soy una rata de biblioteca. Ya me voy si tú llegas tarde es tu problema.

El chico sonrió bajo las sabanas, se destapó la cara y miró al despertador que estaba arriba de su mesita de noche. «6:20 a.m. —se dijo—. Aún me quedan 40 minutos más para dormir.»

Se acurrucó un poco, bostezó y siguió durmiendo.

~ . ~ . ~ .

Se revolvió entre las sabanas, abrió los ojos y observo el despertador que estaba arriba de una mesita de noche.

— 6:20 a.m. —susurró Chrona—. Se-será mejor que me le-levante ahora.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta. Miró hacia abajo y se quedó viendo su zapato negro.

Suspiró, se levantó y caminó directo al armario. Sacó de este un vestido negro y una blusa blanca.

Con la ropa ya puesta, empezó a cepillarse el cabello. Batalló un poco con esto pues su mata de cabello rosa tenía demasiados nudos.

Se dirigió hacia una silla de madera, que estaba a lado de la cama y se sentó en ella.

— ¿A qué hora nos iremos al estúpido salón de clases?

Chrona se sobresalto, ya que era muy raro, que no se diera cuenta, que Ragnarok había salió de su espalda. «Debí de estar pensando en otra cosa —pensó.»

Sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos.

— ¿No me oyes Chrona o te estas haciendo la sorda? —le preguntó y le dio un zape en la cabeza.

— S-sí te oigo Ragnarok —respondió la niña mientras se sobaba la parte de la cabeza donde recibió el golpe.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no contestaste mi pregunta? Chrona idiota.

— Es- esto ¿Cu-cuál era la pre-pregunta?

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir al salón? —gritó desesperado por lo distraída que estaba la peli rosa.

— N-no lose, supongo que será cu-cuando el pro-profesor S-Stein venga por no-nosotros.

— ¿Tendremos que esperar? —chasqueó la lengua molesto—. Valla que molestia.

Ragnarok se metió al cuerpo de Chrona, refunfuñando cosas como lo desesperante que era no poder irse solos a un salón que estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

Chrona suspiró, apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y miró a la puerta. Esperando oír pronto la voz de Stein llamándola para irse al salón de una vez.

~ . ~ . ~ .

Soul Eater Evans se levantó de la cama y se vistió como habitualmente lo hacía, pensando que afuera había, un calor pegajoso como el aceite, asqueroso y espeso que dificultaba la respiración. Ya sabía lo que encontraría cuando abandonase el frescor artificial del departamento: un calor tan intenso que haría que su hermosa cabellera blanca se convirtiera en una cabellera blanca llena de asqueroso sudor.

Inspiró hondo y por un momento pensó que sería mejor dejar su gruesa chaqueta negra con amarillo en casa, se quitó la chaqueta. «No sería yo sin esta chaqueta tan cool —se dijo.» Y se volvió a poner la prenda.

Salió de su habitación y bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras. Pensando que llegaría tarde a la escuela. Llegó a la cocina; se alegró al ver que el reloj marcaba apenas las 7:10 a.m. Caminó a paso lento, llegó al refrigerador lo abrió y sacó de este un bote de jugo de naranja y un frasco de mermelada sabor zarzamora. Los puso sobre una mesa, cerró el refrigerador e inmediatamente agarró dos rebanadas de pan, las puso en un tostador y mientras esperaba a que estuvieran listos, agarró un vaso y sirvió jugo en este. Sorbió un poco de jugo del bote y dejó el envase de nuevo en la mesa.

El pan ya estaba completamente tostado, apagó la tostadora y puso las tostadas (pan tostado) en un plato, les untó mermelada y se sentó en una silla para empezar a comerlos.

Soul terminó de desayunar, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió del departamento. Se alegró de haberse ido después de Maka y también de que los primeros alumnos que llegaban a Shibusen eran sus ''amigos''.

Él prefería estar un rato a solas con sus pensamientos; eran momentos en los que podía pensar en sus propios asuntos y descansar del estrés que a veces llegaba tener.

Mientras se movía silenciosamente por la calle, pensó, que a veces en días de calor como este detestaba ser un estudiante. Era una sucesión interminable de horas llenas de calor, exámenes y disecciones. Aunque apenas hace un año había entrado en Shibisen, hacía poco tiempo había perdido la romántica noción de que, de alguna manera, era una persona ''especial'' por ser un arma y tampoco se veía, como un estudiante ''valioso''. Él se veía como un arma, una guadaña, comedora de almas. Cuyo único trabajo era estudiar y pelear contra demonios, brujas y personas ''malvadas''.

Suspiró y sonrió sutilmente, porque dejando de lado todo lo que pensaba estar en Shibusen no era tan malo, después de todo. Tenía buenos compañeros, la comida de la cafetería era sabrosa y el día de ayer había conocido a una niña realmente cool y agradable, aunque un poco tímida.

Exhaló un largo y lento suspiro, antes de entrar al salón.

— ¡Hey Soul! Ven para acá te estábamos esperando —gritó un chico peli azul, mientras hacía señas extrañas indicándole a Soul donde sentarse.

— Aquí se acaba mi tranquilidad —susurró el albino.

Caminó, llegó al lugar donde se sentaba y se dejó caer en él.

— Bueno y como les estaba platicando ¡He decidido que la simetría sea parte del reglamente de Shibusen! —dijo el hijo del Shinigami con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

— Eso es imposible Kid —contradijo riendo una de las armas del chico—. ¡Nadie cumplirá esa estúpida regla!

— ¡Por supuesto que lo harán! Patty.

— No, no lo harán —canturreó.

— Idiotas —masculló Soul.

—Maka chop —gritó una rubia cenizo y golpeó al albino en la cabeza con un libro.

Soul se sobó la cabeza. Dirigió su atención a la puerta. Se preguntó, a que hora llegaría Chrona, esperaba que llegara pronto, para poder irse con ella y alejarse de sus ''amigos''.

Al oír como la puerta se abría y al ver a Chrona entrando por ella, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la chica.

— ¡Buenos días Chrona! —la saludó con su típica sonrisa que enseñaba los dientes.

— Bu-buenos di-días Soul —tartamudeó Chrona, sorprendida por el entusiasmo del chico a su llegada.

Soul se recargó en una mesa.

— Ayer se me olvidó preguntarte ¿Dónde vives?

— A-aquí.

— ¿Aquí en Shibusen?

— S-sí.

— ¿En serio? No sabía que había lugares donde vivir en la escuela.

— S-sí hay.

— Es muy poco cool que vivas aquí —rió un poco y sonrío—. Chrona…

— Soul y Chrona regresen a sus lugares —interrumpió Stein.

— Nos vemos más tarde Chrona —se despidió Soul un poco molesto y regreso a su lugar.

Chrona caminó a paso lento a su lugar y al llegar se sentó en el. Abrió su libreta esperando a que el profesor Stein empezara a dictar el tema que verían hoy.

Volteó a su lado izquierdo y vio de reojo como el chico que el día ayer le estaba aventando bolas de papel, la miraba con temor en sus ojos. Sonrío levemente agradeciendo un poco tener Ragnarok con ella y que la defendiera, pues si no fuera por él, aquél chico la seguiría molestando.

— Bien el tema que veremos hoy será el de: ¿Cómo diseccionar a una hormiga?, comenzare a dictar —alertó Stein—. Primero cogemos una hormiga y la ponemos en nuestra mesa…

— …Y finalmente tenemos a nuestra hormiga diseccionada.

Ding, dong, ding, dong.

— Ya pueden salir —dijo el profesor, dando por terminada su clase.

— ¡He Soul! —exclamó Black Star—. Ven rápido, que ya nos vamos a la cafetería.

— No gracias, no tengo hambre —mintió el chico.

— ¿Por qué no tienes hambre Soul? —le preguntó una rubia.

— Desayune en casa.

— Pero siempre desayunas y también almuerzas.

Soul bufó molesto y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿No entiendes? No tengo hambre.

— Liz, Patty vámonos. Yo no le voy a rogar a alguien tan asimétrico como él —dijo Kid y salió del salón seguido por sus armas.

Black Star chasqueó la lengua.

— Valla Kid tiene razón, un Dios como yo no le debe de estar rogando a un simple mortal como tú. Tsubaki vámonos —dijo antes de irse.

— Sí, Maka ¿Vienes con nosotros? —Tsubaki tomó de la mano a la rubia.

Maka solo observo como su arma caminaba al lugar donde se encontraba Chrona. Y por un momento pensó: «Si no hago algo rápido, perderé a Soul.»

Salió del salón junto con Tsubaki.

— ¿No vas a comer algo? —le preguntó el albino a la peli rosa amablemente.

— S-sí, pero es-estoy esperando a que el pro-profesor S-Stein me tra-traiga la co-comida —respondió tímidamente Chrona.

El albino rió un poco, pues la timidez de la chica le parecía adorable. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Los ojos de la niña mostraron cierto brillo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron gracias al gesto del muchacho.

— Ahorita regreso Chrona, iré por algo de comer —le avisó Soul y caminó a la puerta. Al salir del salón se encontró con Stein.

— ¿Esta Chrona adentro? —preguntó y señalo el salón

— Sí.

— Bien. Gracias.

El profesor entró al salón. Soul se quedó un momento afuera de salón, cuando escucho a Stein llamar a Chrona para que recogiera el almuerzo. Se fue tranquilamente a la cafetería.

Hacía mucho ruido. Frunció el seño, el ruido que oía solo lo irritaba. Fue directamente a la tienda y espero a que lo atendieran.

— Buenos días ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? —preguntó amablemente la dueña del lugar.

— Buenos días. Me podría vender un sándwich de fruta y un botecito de leche de chocolate.

— En un momento se los traigo.

— Gracias.

Observo todo a su alrededor detenidamente mientras esperaba.

— ¡Mira Maka! —gritó Black Star y señalo a la tienda—. ¡Es Soul! Vayamos por él.

— ¡Tienes razón Black Star! Es Soul —gritó alegre la rubia. Ella pensó que el albino finalmente había decidido estar con ellos.

Los dos chicos se levantaron de la banca rápidamente y corrieron al negocio de comida.

— Gracias —cogió el sándwich y el botecito de leche.

— ¡Souuuuuuuuuuuuuuul! —el peli azul abrazó al chico para después cogerle la mano y caminar hacia la mesa.

— Suéltame —se soltó del agarre del moreno—. No vine con ustedes.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —quiso saber Black Star.

— Sólo vine a comprar algo de comer.

— Pero… Nos dijiste que no tenías hambre —dijo Maka.

— Las opiniones como el apetito siempre cambian.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Sabes Soul? Yo siempre he sabido que para ti yo soy sólo una chica tonta y una rata de biblioteca. Pero… no lo soy. No soy tonta, Soul aunque no lo creas yo se que nos estas evitando.

— No, realmente no estoy haciendo eso.

— ¿En serio? Entonces ¿Por qué prefieres estar con una bruja que acabas de conocer —recalcó mucho esas últimas palabras—. que con nosotros? Tus amigos —susurró.

El muchacho suspiró irritado, simplemente estaba cansado, harto, fastidiado de ellos y de todo y sus ''amigos'' no entendían ni captaban las indirectas « ¿Acaso tengo que decirles que estoy harto de ellos? —pensó.»

— Primero, se llama Chrona no tienes porque llamarla ''bruja''.

— Es una bruja —masculló Black Star.

— Soul…

— Adiós —la guadaña interrumpió a su técnico y se fue lo más rápido posible.

Camino rápidamente hacia el salón, llegó y abrió la puerta igual de rápido. Chrona estaba sentada sobre las bancas con los brazos cruzados arriba de la mesa, observando detenidamente un plato con comida «Debió de estar esperando hasta que regresara» Sonrió levemente. Y se dirigió al asiento que estaba al lado del de la peli rosa.

— Perdón por la tardanza —se disculpo el chico.

— o-no hay pro-problema, re-realmente no se como li-lidiar con esto.

Soul rió y el profesor Stain volteó a verlo.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes lidiar con esto?

— Es-esto es que no es-estoy acostumbrada a que al-alguien aparte de Rag-Raganrok este conmigo —le respondió y se sonrojó.

— No te preocupes pronto te acostumbraras —le sonrió.

Chrona se ruborizó.

Stein había estado observando a los dos chicos desde su escritorio, bajó la mirada y tiró la coletilla de su cigarro. ¿Una guadaña y una bruja conviviendo? Sí, era extraño pero cierto. Tomó nota mentalmente, memorizando el comportamiento de los chicos. «Probablemente esta amistad que obviamente se formará será una ventaja para Chrona pero, para Soul no estoy seguro —lo dudó. »

Exhaló un largo y lento suspiro. Hacía calor en la habitación; el bochorno que entraba por la puerta estaba superando al aire acondicionado. Sintió el sudor que empezaba a formarse en su frente y una desagradable sensación pegajosa en las axilas.

Movió la cabeza lentamente y mordió un pedazo de pan.

Ding, dong, ding, dong

Al escuchar el timbre que daba por terminado el almuerzo Soul gruñó ruidosamente. Ese sonido era su peor enemigo.

Rápidamente el salón se empezó a llenar con alumnos. El albino diviso entre la multitud a su técnico y compañeros.

— Que no me manden a mi lugar por favor, que no me manden a mi lugar por favor —susurró en tono de ruego Soul.

— Soul, regresa a tu lugar —le ordeno Stein.

El chico observo al profesor señalar el lugar del cual quería deshacerse.

Suspiró irritado y regreso a su lugar a paso lento.

— Camine más rápido que la profesora Marie ya está por llegar.

El muchacho se sentó en su lugar y susurró algunas palabras mal sonantes que su compañera intentó escuchar sin éxito.

Stein salió del salón y poco después, una mujer rubia con el cabello un poco rizado en las puntas y un parche en el ojo izquierdo entró al salón.

Los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos.

— Buenos días profesora Marie —saludaron todos a la maestra.

— Buenos días, siéntense por favor —pidió con una sonrisa—. Bien, comencemos con la clase de hoy. Veo que hay una nueva alumna, si no me equivoco eres Chrona ¿No es así?

La peli rosa asintió.

— Empecemos de una vez —cogió un libro del escritorio y empezó a leer—. Si dividimos un objeto o unidad en varias partes iguales…

— …denominador es el número de partes en que está dividido el entero, el conjunto o grupo —cerró el libro y lo guardo es su bolso—. Espero que no batallen con este tema de las fracciones, no olviden que si tienen una duda pueden consultarla conmigo —cogió su bolso y lo cargó sobre su hombro—. Hoy los dejare salir temprano. Ya pueden irse —salió por la puerta. Y al instante una multitud de chicos ya se encontraba amontonada en la puerta.

Chrona tomó sus libretas entre sus brazos, y cuando vio que la multitud disminuía decidió partir. Al momento que la peli rosa empezó a bajar Soul camino hacia ella.

El chico fue estirado del cuello de su chaqueta por alguien, justo antes de que llegara al lado de Chrona.

— No sé quién eres, pero me harías el favor de soltar mi chaqueta —pidió molesto.

— No. No lo hare Soul —contestó seriamente una rubia.

Soul volteó a verle a la cara y frunció el ceño.

— Soul te dejaremos ir cuando nos digas él porque, él porque nos evitas, el porqué no quieres estar con un Dios como yo.

— Soul sólo dinos el porqué —interrumpió Maka a el peli azul.

— Estoy harto… —susurró el abino

— ¿Qué dijiste Soul? No te escuche —preguntó Black Star.

— ¡Qué estoy harto! ¿Qué no captan ni entienden? ¡Estoy harto de ustedes! —gritó el chico—. ¿No les entra en la cabeza que no quiero estar con ustedes? Simplemente no es cool que todo el estúpido día me molestaran con esto.

Suspiró irritado y aliviado a la vez. Cogió su mochila y salió del salón dejando perplejos a los dos chicos. Los cuales habían observado la trayectoria de salida del albino.

— Soul ¿Por qué haces esto? —susurró la chica.

**Soul está harto de ustedes.**

* * *

><p>Sinceramente; este, en mi opinión es el peor capítulo de este fanfic. De todas formas espero y les guste.<p>

Tardare tal vez un poco más en subir los siguientes capítulos.

Respondiendo reviews anónimos:

lizzy: Que bueno que te encanto :), y si en mi opinión la idea de un SoulxChrona es genial, pero no muchas personas lo ven así.

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	4. Simetría, moda y jirafas

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sentimientos<strong>_

**Capítulo 4 Simetría, moda y jirafas.**

Cuando escuchó como tocaban la puerta bruscamente, Chrona Makenshi se levantó en seco de la silla. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su mandíbula se abrió de puro asombro. Avanzó hacia la puerta, con una serie de imágenes en su mente «Será el profesor Stein, la profesora Marie, Shingami, tal vez Soul…» Con cada posibilidad que se planteaba, su pulso se aceleraba por lo que, cuando alcanzó la perilla de la puerta su pulso ya estaba por los cielos; sus manos temblaban marcando el miedo y la preocupación que tenía en ese momento. No dejaría que en su mente se formasen las palabras que más tremía «Medusa, mi madre.»

Se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación calmándose un poco. Al menos había personas que la ''protegerían'' si su mamá intentara llevársela.

Antes de abrir la puerta, tragó saliva sintiendo reseca la garganta.

— Pensé que nunca abriría la puerta.

— L-lo siento —se abrazó a sí misma—. No se li-lidiar con esto.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó un chico con el pelo completamente negro exceptuando por tres rayas blancas en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

— Se llama Chrona Makenshi —volteó a ver al chico—. Desde aquí te harás cargo de ella.

— ¿Está seguro profesor Stein?

— Completamente.

El profesor se retiro con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bata blanca, dejando a la peli rosa con Kid y dos personas más.

El chico observó a Chrona detenidamente de arriba a abajo.

— Que asimétrica es —susurró el asimétrico chico.

— ¡Kid! Respétala más es un señorita —le ordenó una chica alta y rubia.

— Pero Liz es demasiado asimétrica.

— Igual que tú.

Al escuchar eso, al hijo del Shinigami se le cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas de sus dorados ojos, las limpio rápidamente con sus muñecas y suspiró.

— Soy Death the Kid —le extendió su mano a la hija de Medusa en señal de saludo, está dudo un poco en aceptar la mano del muchacho, pero rápidamente y torpemente lo hizo—. Ellas son Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson; son hermanas —señalo a unas rubias.

— ¡Hola! —saludaron al unísono.

Chrona se quedó mirando fijamente a los jóvenes que tenía frente a ella, procurando ocultar su agitación interior.

Kid dudó un poco y luego dijo:

— Ven, te mostraremos la escuela.

Echaron a andar por el patio, y de repente vieron a un grupo de alumnos allí plantados. Un moreno enseguida empezó a ser señales con las manos.

— ¡Kid! ¡Kid! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Death the Kid caminó rápidamente hacia ellos, dejando solas a las chicas.

— Hola Kid —saludó una muchacha de pelo negro.

— Buenos días Tsubaki, Black Star. He venido con Chrona —señalo a la mencionada—. A que conozca Shibu…

El peli azul le interrumpió bruscamente.

— ¡A esa bruja! —Chasqueó la lengua—. ¡Vaya que aburrido! Ya nos vamos Kid. Yo y Tsubaki no queremos morirnos de aburrimiento —soltó una escandalosa carcajada, creyendo que su ocurrencia, era el mejor chiste que había escuchado es su vida.

— Nos vemos el lunes —se despidió Tsubaki con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Kid se despidió de los chicos, arregló un poco su traje haciéndolo más simétrico y regreso con sus armas y la técnico.

— Mira Patty el color amarillo no va con los ojos de Chrona es mejor un tono menos llamativo —se llevó el dedo índice al mentón mientras pensaba—. Tal vez un gris o un blanco le quede mejor.

— ¡No esos colores no! ¡Son muy feos Liz! —gritó Patty.

Liz rodó los ojos, los pucheros que su hermana hacía a veces eran irritantes, innecesarios e infantiles.

— ¿Tú qué opinas Chrona? ¿Qué color te gusta más?

El pelinegro con blanco, tosió un poco para llamar la atención de las chicas.

— Disculpen la interrupción, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de moda sino para mostrarle la escuela a Chrona.

— ¡Qué aburrido Kid! —bufó la más pequeña de las rubias para después tomar la mano de la hija de medusa—. ¡Te presentaremos la escuela Chrona!

La mente de Chrona se colapsó intentando procesar todo lo que le había pasado. Todo era extraño. Sin duda su vida estaba dando un cambio repentino.

Necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar, pero ya estaba cruzando el patio, siguiendo al joven amante de la simetría, dirigiéndose hacia un salón.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta y miró dentro, donde observó a un hombre revisando exámenes.

Kid se acercó a aquel hombre que vestía ropa deportiva y que tenía aspecto de zombi, seguidamente el chico señalo a la peli rosa y a las rubias. Estas esperaron a que el muchacho se acercase a ellas. Chrona miró con un poco más de atención al hombre y se percató de que en verdad aquel sujeto era un zombi.

Por un momento el hombre observó a Chrona Makenshi, inmediatamente reparó en como los ojos de la niña lo observaban detenidamente. Malinterpretó aquel atento estudio confundiéndolo con nerviosismo. Se dirigió al chico que había acompañado a la chica hasta allí.

— A ver ¿Qué quiere la hija de Medusa? —preguntó.

— Se llama Chrona es una nueva alumna; Stein me pidió que le mostrara la escuela.

— Hummmm… Bien iré a conocerla.

El chico asintió y añadió:

— Talvez pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a Medusa.

Sid consideró la sugerencia.

— Buena idea, pero no creo que lo haga.

— ¿Por qué?

— No traicionaría a su madre —guardó silencio—. Nadie haría eso…

Ambos se acercaron a donde esperaba Chrona.

Sid Barrett se identificó como el maestro de educación física y dijo:

— Nos gustaría que tú y Ragnarok empezaran con el llevar misiones, y si están dispuestos podrían ayudarnos con algo.

La peli rosa siguió examinando con la mirada al hombre que tenía al frente y luego finalmente, decidió hablar.

— De-depende de que s-sea ese al-algo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó intrigado.

— Hay co-cosas en las que n-no puedo a-ayudar.

— ¿Cómo cuales y porqué?

— N-no sabría de-decirlas —tartamudeó nerviosa y también con algo de miedo en sus palabras—. Por mi-miedo hace mu-mucho, que ten-tengo miedo.

— El miedo se puede perder.

— Y-ya losé —repuso Chrona en voz baja—. Pe-pero yo no lo he po-podido per-perder.

El profesor observó a la chica, cuyos ojos habían empezado a barrer el salón en el cual se encontraban, absorbiendo todo lo que veía.

Sid pensó dos cosas: una, que no estaba seguro de que le gustase Chrona y, dos, que estaba seguro, de que, de alguna forma tener a la hija de Medusa en Shibusen era una ventaja.

— Muy bien —dijo—. Prosigan con la visita.

Chrona Makenshi siguió al hijo del Shinigami por la escuela, y recordó que había hecho el mismo recorrido un poco antes, con otra persona, con Soul. Pero ahora el recorrido que estaba llevando a cabo, no le gustaba, más bien estaba desorientando a la chica, casi como si la escuela que había inspeccionado mientras el albino le explicaba todo referente a las materias que llevaría, fuese otra, lejana y distante, como un recuerdo de la infancia. Los ángulos, los colores, todo le parecía extraño. Y la peli rosa ya sabía muy bien el porqué de esos pensamientos, eran las personas con las que ahora visitaba los salones, eran diferentes, eran extrañas, ninguna era como Soul.

Llegaron al despacho del director.

El Shinigami estaba sentado sobre una silla de piel color café. Comiendo gajos de naranja mientras leía al parecer la sección de viñetas del periódico.

Chrona echó un rápido vistazo alrededor. Vio fotografías de aquel hombre con mascara de calavera junto a su hijo. La chica recordó la relación que tenía con su madre al igual que la única foto que tenía con esa mujer.

Kid se dirigió a la niña.

— Él es mi padre, el director de esta escuela. Él que te trajo aquí.

— ¡Hola! —saludó con entusiasmo a los chicos que acababan de llegar a su despacho.

— Buenos días padre —su hijo le regresó sin entusiasmo el saludo.

— Veo que obedeciste mis órdenes —sonrió—. ¡Me alegra que hayas acompañado a Chrona en su recorrido! Pude habérselo pedido a otra persona pero, fuiste el más indicado —le contó contento—. Espero y no te haya molestado el haberte pedido ese favor sin antes avisar.

— No te preocupes. No tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer —dijo sarcásticamente. Sarcasmo que pasó desapercibido por su padre y Chrona.

— ¡Qué bien! —se pasó una mano por la frente limpiándose el sudor—. Pensé que esto te molestaba.

— ¡En lo absoluto! Esto no me moleta —exclamó de nuevo con sarcasmo.

— En ese caso ¡Adiosito! —se despidió de los chicos—. Tengo asuntos que arreglar.

Los muchachos salieron del salón, dejando solo al Shinigami.

— ¿Y-ya me pu-puedo ir?

Kid volteó a mirar a la niña que le hizo la pregunta. Los ojos de esta estaban abiertos de par en par, contemplando el simétrico pasillo en el que estaban, Su cabello estaba asimétricamente cortado y peinado. Se preguntó si él podría arreglárselo después, ya que él por ningún motivo aceptaría a una persona tan asimétrica como ella. Miró de nuevo los ojos de Chrona Makenshi. Apreció unos simétricos ojos azules «Sería hermosa —pensó—. Si su cabello fuera igual de simétrico que sus ojos.»

— ¿De-Death the K-Kid?

Kid miró los dedos de su acompañante ¿Tendrá alguna cicatriz? ¿Un dedo es más largo o corto que el de la otra mano?

Sus ojos se posaron en el antebrazo derecho.

En ese momento la chica tocó su hombro. El chico se dio la vuelta y la miró con seño.

— Puedes irte —dijo despacio—. El lunes debes de llegar temprano. La próxima semana te asignaremos una misión aunque no quieras. También arréglate más, recuerda venir simétrica, ya que la simetría es ante todo.

Inspiró hondo observó como Chrona asentía.

— A-adiós, gracias —fue lo ultimó que dijo la chica antes de retirarse.

Observó el cielo y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a retirarse lentamente del lugar hasta que escuchó una voz a lo lejos llamándola. El sonido cada vez era más fuerte, que hasta podía romperle los tímpanos.

— ¡Chrona!

La aludida volteó instantáneamente.

— Ven, vamos a compra un helado —la cogió de un brazo.

— Gra-gracias, pero n-no tengo ham-hambre Patty.

— No seas tímida Chrona. Ven, que yo invito —insistió la rubia y se llevó arrastrando a Chrona a la heladería.

El único pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza de la peli rosa mientras era arrastrada era: el porque las personas a las cuales había herido alguna vez eran tan amables con ella, si no se lo merecía. Las había herido en cuerpo y tal vez en alma, pero aun así la trataban bien, la trataban como si fuera su amiga. Era como si hubieran olvidado todo lo que su madre, Ragnarok y ella habían hecho.

Observó a Patty gritar con alegría al llegar al local de venta de helados. Y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña y casi inaudible risita.

**No será tan malo estar en Shibusen Chrona.**

* * *

><p>Espero, que les haya gustado el capítulo.<p>

Por si tienen dudas en este facfic Chorna y Patty seran ''mejores amigas'' .

Respondiendo reviews anónimos:

lizzy: ¿En serio te cayó mal Maka? Eso en cierta parte me alegra, y no es que odie a ese personaje simplemente intentare que Maka tenga menos favoritismo en este fanfic. Y no te preocupes todos hemos sido nuevos alguna vez no sólo en fanfiction sino en otras cosas :).

Mashiro-kun: ¡Que bueno que te encanto mi fanfic! :). Es genial que a las personas les empiece a gustar una pareja diferente y rara n_n.

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	5. Odio

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sentimientos<strong>_

**Capítulo 5 Odio.**

Maka Albarn se encontraba sentada al lado de Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Escribiendo con un lápiz, el problema de física que estaba escrito en el pizarrón.

Aunque la luz del sol era expendida, tenía la sensación de estar en una habitación a obscuras. No había dormido mucho, sólo un par de horas con intermitencias. El cansancio se mofaba de ella, entorpeciendo su escritura. Miró por la ventana, a través del patio, donde una ligera brisa hacía vibrar las hojas de los árboles. Pronto llegaría el otoño.

Gracias a su desconcentración, no sabía si estaba iniciando o finalizando una clase.

Se sintió obligada a albergar el tema de Soul y Chrona. Mientras oía la explicación de cómo convertir la fórmula para sacar la velocidad, a una que sirviera para sacar la distancia. Pensó en lo que Soul había hecho hace una semana, se había ido con Chrona, con una bruja. No sabía muy bien lo que sentía por aquella chica; eran una mescla de repudio y desprecio. No podía cree que su guadaña la tratara como a cualquier persona, aquel chico había olvidado todo lo que esa bruja le hizo, pero ella no, continuamente una secuencia de imágenes en la cuales el pecho de Soul era atravesado con la arma de Chrona invadían sus pensamientos.

Detestaba a Chrona. Tenía celos de ella.

Sintió un codazo en sus costillas e inmediatamente por instinto volteó a ver a su agresora con ceño.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Tsubaki?

La pelinegra solo señaló al frente. Maka dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba su amiga y observó como el profesor Stein la miraba detenidamente con un mohín en su rostro.

— ¿Esta poniendo atención señorita Albarn?

— Por supuesto.

— Si es así, por favor pase al pizarrón a resolver el problema —extendió su brazo y abrió su mano ofreciéndole una tiza blanca.

Maka miró al pizarrón y después al profesor. Se paró de su lugar y bajó rápidamente los escalones. Llegó al frente, cogió la tiza de la mano de Stein y se dispuso a resolver el problema.

— Es un problema de velocidad —se susurró a si misma.

Escribió en el pizarrón la fórmula, hizo unas cuantas operaciones y por ultimo checo si el problema estaba resuelto correctamente.

— Ya termine —dijo orgullosa.

Stein verificó el resultado, después asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Esta correcto, buen trabajo.

— No es para tanto —se sonrojó y después sonrió arrogantemente—. Cualquiera persona pudo resolver ese problemilla —volteó a ver a Chrona—. Bueno no cualquiera.

Soul así como Stein se dieron cuentas de lo que la técnico intentaba hacer. _Humillar._''Humillar'' a Chrona.

— Maka no es momen…

— ¡Chrona puede resolver el problema! —gritó el albino interrumpiendo al profesor.

La chica del cabello rosa se paralizó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza y las manos.

— ¡Vamos Chrona! Sería súper _cool_ que callaras a Maka —susurró Soul en el oído de la chica.

Chrona no dijo nada, y la guadaña sólo le dio unos golpecitos en los hombros alentándola a pasar al frente. La chica se armó de valor, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta que llegó al pizarrón. Maka solo la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras sus deseos de que la peli rosa contestara mal el problema incrementaban. Le entregó la tiza bruscamente y se fue a su lugar.

La peli rosa, miró el pizarrón, analizando el problema. Su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo temblaba y cuando estaba apunto de decir ''No puedo'' escuchó una voz.

— ¡Vamos Chrona! Yo se que puedes —Soul gritaba animando a la chica.

La espadachín suspiró y empezó a escribir la formula, la sustitución, anotó como veinte operaciones antes de obtener la respuesta que para ella era la indicada.

Stein se percató de que Chrona había acabado. Verificó si el resultado era el correcto antes de soltar: ''La respuesta esta correcta''.

Los ojos de las dos técnicos se abrieron más de lo normal. Y todos los presentes no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

Soul gritó un _''__cool__'' y _Chrona regresó a su lugar.

Los minutos pasaban y poco a poco las personas se olvidaban aquel hecho. Excepto Maka Albarn, ella no podía olvidar el hecho de que su plan había fallado. El timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo sonaría y el incidente no desaparecía de la mente de Maka.

Ding, dong, ding, dong.

Sonó el timbre que maestros como alumnos esperaban con ansias. En las puertas de los salones yacía una multitud de personas. La rubia observó a la gente apurada y ansiosa. No pudo evitar compararla con animales.

— ¿Te apetece pasar un rato con nosotros? —aquella pregunta la desconcertó de sus pensamientos.

— Sí, descuida en un momento los alcanzo —dudó un poco, mientras intentaba invernar una mentira coherente. Recordó el libro que tenía que regresar a la biblioteca—. Sólo necesito regresar este libro.

— ¿Si quieres te acompaño?

Negó con las manos.

— No te preocupes Tsubaki. Yo los buscare después.

— Bueno, como quieras —dijo poco convencida.

Tsubaki salió por la puerta e inmediatamente Maka volteó a ver a Soul.

Como detestaba ver a su arma con Chrona, era lo peor.

Al principio ella pensaba que todo lo que hacía Soul, era por estar chiflado. Una simple chiflazón que en unos días se iría. Un día con una bruja, si sólo iba a ser un día, después fueron dos y más tarde tres, los días pasaban hasta que se completo una semana. Pero para la rubia, el hecho de que Soul se alejara de ellos no era culpa del albino, si no ella, de aquella ''estúpida'' bruja de pelo rosa.

Suspiró, era imposible que ella estuviera celosa de una persona inferior a ella. Pero aun así le molestaba el hecho de que su guadaña y Patty (si la rubia se había unido a pasar el receso en el salón) estuvieran con Chrona.

Cogió el libro que entregaría y camino hacia la biblioteca, pero no sin antes dar una ultima mirada al chico que amaba.

Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos excepto por los casilleros de metal color gris. Miró a través de una ventana y recordó los buenos tiempos cuando Kid, Patty, Liz, Black Star, Tsubali, Soul y ella vagueaban por los patios.

Buenos y viejos tiempos.

Chasqueó la lengua e hizo un mohín en su rostro, se recargó en un casillero y se dejo caer hasta terminar sentada en el frío piso.

¿Qué había pasado? Esa era la pregunta que más albergaba a la chica. Quería saber que había, que había cambiado. Para ella todo era igual, nada había cambiado, la misma escuela, mismo departamento, misma rutina. Todo era igual ¿A eso era lo que se refería Soul? Que la rutina lo agobiaba. Negó con la cabeza. Tal vez le estaba sumando demasiada importancia al asunto, pero quería hurgar bien a fondo hasta encontrar el porque de las acciones de Soul.

¡Coño! Esa era la palabra que se repetía continuamente en su mente. ¿Cómo rayos le tenía celos a una bruja? Era inaceptable, no podía, simplemente no podía sentir celos de una persona como Chrona. Maka se consideraba mil veces mejor que Chrona. Pero aun así no podía evitar tener miedo, tenía miedo, temía que Soul sintiera más que una simple amistad por aquella chica.

Se levantó del piso y comenzó a caminar hasta que una palabra se cruzó por sus pensamientos.

Lastima.

Lastima, Maka había encontrado la palabra que definía lo que el albino sentía por la peli rosa. Era simple lastima. Esa lastima que sienten las personas al ver a otros mendigar por las calles. Se quiso engañar a ella misma.

Sin percatarse ya se encontraba en la entrada de la biblioteca. Tocó la puerta y al escuchar un ''Pase'' entró al salón repleto de libros.

La mujer encargada de la biblioteca saludó a Maka como de costumbre.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó la rubia y puso un libro sobre el escritorio de la señora—. Aquí esta el libro que me lleve el viernes.

— Pero, todavía no es la fecha de entrega.

— No se preocupe ya lo acabe de leer. Y me gustaría que otra persona lo leyera sin tener que esperar mucho.

— ¡Qué amable es señorita! No quedan muchas personas como usted.

— Lo sé —susurró—. Bueno me voy, gracias.

— Gracias a usted.

Salió de la biblioteca y se tumbó en el pisó. Estaba destrozada.

Quería volver en el tiempo, deseaba tener una conversación con su guadaña. Odiaba la distancia que ahora se tenían. No se hablaban al menos que fuera necesario, si no vivieran juntos ni siquiera se dirigirían la palabra. Las únicas frases que se decían eran: ''Buenos días, ya me voy'' ''Hola, ya llegue'' ''Que bueno'' ''Ya esta la comida'' ''Gracias'' ''De nada'' ''Buenas noches'' ''Cuídate'' ''Igualmente'' y todas esas palabras carecían de sentimientos.

Cubrió sus opacos ojos verdes con sus manos limpiándose las lágrimas.

Miró al techo y comenzó a sollozar cosas. Pero lo ultimo que salió de sus labios fue un grito. Un grito lleno de odio.

— ¡Te odio maldita bruja!

**Tú la odias, él la amara.**

* * *

><p>Si el capítulo no fue de su agrado, lo siento, tampoco fue del mío. Después de este capítulo empezara el clímax del fanfic.<p>

El próximo capítulo tardara mucho, cabe de decir que reprobé una materia (no fue matemáticas si no una mucho más fácil) y creo que mis padres no me dejen usar el ordenador (computadora). Pero haré el intento de escabullirme y escribir el capítulo :).

Respondiendo reviews anónimos:

lizzy: Gracias. Aquí tampoco sale mucho Soul u_u, pero espero que aun así te guste. Si yo también desde que empece a leer fanfics de Soul Eater, me canse de leer puro SoulxMaka, KidxChrona y parejas típicas. Perdón pero creo que en este fanfic Soul y Chrona nunca tendrían una cita u_u, pero en la continuación de este fanfic si :D (si eres de las personas que leen esto, si este fanfic titulado sentimientos tendrá una continuación).

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	6. Medusa

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sentimientos<strong>_

**Capítulo**** 6**** Medusa.**

Stein se removió incomodo en la silla de madera café mientras el Shinigami hablaba en la oficina. Aunque los asistentes a la junta que se estaba llevando acabo estaban protegidos bajo el techo del edificio, el persistente viento otoñal de la mañana se abría paso inoportunamente entre los asistentes a la junta. En su mayoría eran profesores de Shibusen, y aunque vestían gruesos abrigos negros, perecía que el viento les congelaba los huesos. Franken sintió un apremiante impulso de abrocharse los botones de su abrigo. Al mirar alrededor pensó: «Parece que todos estamos aquí por la misma razón»

El Shinigami bregaba duramente contra el frío que se acumulaba en la habitación. Alzó la voz:

— Como algunos de los que están aquí ya saben, Chrona Makenshi está en peligro. Su madre la empujó a aquí y ahora quiere que vuelva con ella. Quiere que el Kishin que estaba a punto de formarse, se forme completamente. La niña sólo era el juguete de esa mujer.

La voz del hombre era afilada como una aguja. Las palabras parecían clavarse en el aire. Los ojos de Stein recorrieron por la ventana la extensión del cielo azul apagado, buscando en el horizonte una señal de que el sol saldría. Pero no vio nada e inhaló profundamente, pensando que lo que buscaba era absurdo, ya que una semana atrás anhelaba con ansias el otoño y ahora que estaba frente a él deseaba que se fuera.

Puesto que estaba sentado solo, lejos de los demás se reprocho el hecho de permitir que el cambio de clima le distrajese.

«Ella podría estar aquí —se dijo—. Por ahí, justo allí. Fuera del alcance de mi vista, oculta en las sombras de un callejón.»

De pronto una voz interrumpió su hablase consigo mismo.

— ¿Medusa no está muerta?

— Al parecer no. Esta viva y lo único que busca es volver a tener a Chrona en sus manos.

— Pero… ¿Qué haremos? La chiquilla esta sola y no sabe defenderse.

Stein decidió hablar.

— ¿Sola? Marie se nota que conoces bien a tus alumnos —dijo con sarcasmo.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

— Es la verdad. Esta sola, no tiene a nadie.

— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó haciendo que la discusión se alargara.

— ¿Creerlo? No es de creer. Esta completamente sola —recalcó mucho la última palabra.

— ¿Sola?

— Sí, sola.

— Ragnarok, Soul, Petty y yo no somos nadie o ¿Qué?

La mujer calló. Franken tenía razón, ellos eran personas y se podría decir que estaban con Chrona.

Los otros asistentes a la junta estuvieron observando y escuchando atentamente toda la discusión. Stein vio que el Shinigami mantenía la cabeza inclinada como si durmiera.

Suspiró. Durante años se había intentado detener y matar a Medusa. Creyeron haberla asesinado, pero fue una mentira; esa bruja seguía viva y buscaba vengarse. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos.

Antes de que Marie se sentase, miró a Stein y se encontró con sus ojos por un instante, lo suficiente para dirigirle un leve gesto de enojo, como dándole a entender que a ella no le gustaba que la contradijeran y que si lo volvía a hacer tendría serias consecuencias. Consiguió hacerlo sonreír arrogantemente.

— Y por ello todos debemos de cuidar y proteger a la niña… —el sermón del Shinigami proseguía predeciblemente.

Apartó con esfuerzo la mirada de Mjolnir (apellido de Marie) y, una vez más, escudriñó a los presentes.

Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, apoyando la babilla contra el pecho para pensar. ¿Es correcto que Chrona esté en Shibusen? No era un lugar seguro y aunque hay personas que la protegerían, no podía asegurar, que si la hija de Medusa estuviera frente a su madre, alguien se interpondría entre ellas dos, era una posibilidad casi nula.

Observó a la multitud otra vez.

Las palabras de Director de la escuela parecían reverberar en el frío.

— Pasar por tantas cosas. Para que aun no acabe su tortura en un sinsentido demasiado doloroso, muy difícil de aceptar.

Stein echó un vistazo alrededor. Exhaló el aire lentamente y estrujó en su mano la planeación de su clase. Sentía una furia dificultosa de controlar, una frustración martillándole las entrañas.

« ¿Por qué no la mate? —se preguntó.»

Alzó de nuevo la vista al techo. La frustración iba trincándose en un sentimiento de culpa.

~ . ~ . ~ .

Bostezó al mismo tiempo que estiraba los brazos. Sintió la presencia de un alma conocida así que volteó su cabeza para ver a la persona.

— Soul —dijo.

El nombrado se giró a verlo y con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo sabe que lo estaba escuchando.

— Buenos días —Soul abrió los ojos sorprendido, el hecho de que Stein lo llamara por su nombre y no por su apellido era raro, que lo saludara era aun más.

Vaciló y después le regreso el saludo:

— Buenos días.

El profesor sonrió y caminó si un destino fijo y el albino lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando a su destino. Observó todo a su alrededor. Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento. Un mal sabor de boca como si algo malo fuera a pasar; sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia a ese sentimiento. Seguramente era sólo su imaginación.

Se rascó la nuca y segundos después pasó su mano por su abundante cabellera blanca. Bostezó y se preguntó a si mismo ¿Qué hora es? En esos instantes le interesaba mucho la hora, no quería llegar ni muy temprano, ni muy tarde al cuarto de Chrona. Aunque desde hace una semana ya era un hábito pasar por la peli rosa antes de ir a clases, aun le daba vergüenza el hecho de tocar la puerta y esperar a que ella saliera. No podía evitar que la sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas cada vez que hacía eso.

Soul estaba esperando junto a la puerta de la habitación, cuando Chrona Makenshi abrió la puerta del cuarto, miró rápidamente alrededor antes de salir y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se estiró despabilándose un poco.

— ¡Hola!

Chrona dio un salto de sorpresa hacia atrás y después tartamudeó:

— Ho-hola.

Un silencio agradable inundó el pasillo. Incluso sin dirigirse palabras se sentían felices, no sentían ninguna incomodidad ni preocupación por el silencio. Más bien ignoraron ese silencio mandándose miradas y sonrisas mutuamente como una pareja de enamorados, pero la diferencia es que ellos aun no se enamoraban (aun no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos).

— ¡Hey viejo! ¿Cómo estas? —una chillona voz proveniente de un chico de cabello azul, interrumpió la paz.

— Bien ¿Y tú? —respondió.

Black Star se quedó atónito unos segundos. Tomó aliento un poco sorprendido. Hace una semana su _mejor__ amigo_ lo ignoraba completamente y ahora le hablaba como si nada. ¿Debería estar feliz por eso? No lo sabía y lo mejor en ese momento era dejar de lado sus dudas.

— Genial, como el Dios que soy —se frotó la frente y se percató de la presencia de la única chica que se encontraba ahí. Y aunque le molestara la peli rosa, a Soul le parecía agradable y lo que era agradable para su amigo también lo era para él—. Hola Chrona ¿Cómo estas? —preguntó secamente.

— Bi-bien, gracias.

El ninja se tronó los huesos de los dedos de la mano. Soul y Chrona caminaron un poco y Black estar se dio cuenta de eso así que corrió hasta llegar al lado de ellos.

Llegaron a su salón y entraron en el, después se dirigieron a sus asientos.

El chico de pelo blanco empezó a sacarle conversación a la tímida peli rosa. Y posteriormente, de unos doce minutos de conversación, el profesor Sid Barrett entró al salón repentinamente, y les ordenó a todos los alumnos salir al patio. Unos cuantos estudiantes se sorprendieron y sospecharon de aquella inesperada salida al patio, pero al final se dejaron llevar por la alegría de los otros, gustosos por perder la clase de matemáticas y abstenerse de las aburridas explicaciones de Marie.

Todos los estudiantes caminaban rumbo al patio, exactamente donde se encontraba las áreas de básquetbol. Soul volteó extrañado a ver al profesor que les ordenó salir. Era raro que los sacaran de clases al menos que fuera una emergencia realmente grave, como el ataque de alguna bruja, de un demonio o cosas por el estilo. Sacudió la cabeza intentado retirar esos pensamientos. Medusa la bruja más temible y poderosa de Death City estaba muerta. No era posible que hicieran una junta para detener a otra persona, si la más fuerte ya estaba muerta. «De seguro los profesores sólo quieren descansar un poco —pensó»

Stein y Marie observaban al grupo de niños que comenzaba a llenar el patio. Franken exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo al mismo tiempo que tiraba la coletilla de este. Mjolnir se peinaba su rubio pelo con sus dedos y en el momento que apenas iba a articular palabras, su compañero ya estaba a dos metros de distancia de ella.

El hombre se tiró de sentón en una banca y encendió su tercer cigarro de la mañana. La mujer se sentó a lado de él y empezó con su discurso.

— Bien, Stein. ¿Qué opinas? —apuntó con un dedo a una chica—. Allá esta Chrona y por lo que veo esta sola.

— No, no lo esta —repuso el peli gris como si le irritase—. Si observaras y pensaras un poco más te darías cuenta de eso —señalo con su cigarrillo el mismo lugar que había indicado ella, pero la diferencia era que esta vez la chica de ojos azules no estaba sola, Patty y Soul estaban sentados uno a cada lado de la muchacha. Riendo y platicando.

La rubia calló como si de pronto se sintiese incomoda. Miró enfrente un momento antes de volverse en dirección a Stein y preguntar:

— ¿Crees que ellos están con ella? ¿Crees que darían su vida por alguien que por naturaleza es su enemigo? ¿Crees que han llegado a quererla tanto en tan poco tiempo como para dar su vida por la de ella? —espetó—. Que estén en persona con ella, no significa que también lo estén en alma.

— Tienes rezón —musitó—. Pero tampoco tú los conoces lo suficiente para decir eso. No conoces sus sentimientos ni intensiones.

— No los conozco —susurró—. Sin embargo, es algo de esperar. Las apariencias siempre nos engañan.

Volvieron la vista en torno a los tres chicos, y de pronto Stein sonrió tristemente.

— Es triste. Sería triste ser como Chrona; tener una madre como la de ella realmente debe ser triste, repugnante y escalofriante. Que haga experimentos con tigo lo debe de ser aun más.

— Sí, nadie merece eso —bajó la mirada—. La suerte no estaba de su lado.

Vieron como Soul miraba con ternura a Chrona. La chica tenía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— Sería una lastima que la niña se convirtiera en el próximo Kishin —cerró los ojos—. Ella no merece eso. Aún le quedan muchas cosas por vivir.

— ¿Cómo que cosas? —preguntó— ¿Crees que las pueda vivir?

— La navidad, los amigos, la escuela, el dulce sabor de un helado, la felicidad, la libertad… el amor —guardó un poco de silencio—. Creo que las pude vivir. Haré todo lo posible para que así sea.

~ . ~ . ~ .

— ¡Eruka! —gritó.

— Mande Medusa ¿Qué necesita? —preguntó tímidamente la bruja de los sapos.

— ¿Estas lista?

— ¿Pa-para qué?

— Para recuperar a mí preciosa hija —las últimas palabras las dijo con falsa ternura.

— ¿Qui-quiere ir a Shibusen a arriesgar nu-nuestras vi-vidas?

— Sólo quiero recuperar a mi querida hija. Además nosotros no tenemos por que ir, si son ellos lo que me traerán a mi hija sana y salva.

**Medusa quiere devuelta a su hija.**

* * *

><p>Espero y disfruten el capítulo.<p>

Buena noticia, no me castigaron.

Ya quedan cerca de 5 a 7 capítulos para acabar este fanfic.

Respondiendo reviews anónimos:

lizzy: ¡Gracias por tus review! Que te caiga mal Maka es la intención que tengo, así que no te preocupes n_n. Sí es muy triste salir mal en calificaciones. Suerte a ti también :).

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.

P.D: Si les gusta Kuroshitsuji y Soul Eater les invito a leer mi otro fanfic, la pareja es de Ciel Phantomhive y Chrona Makenshi. El fanfic lo pueden encontrar el mi perfil, se titula _**Sirvienta**_ :).


	7. Ya es tiempo

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sentimientos<strong>_

**Capítulo 7 Ya es tiempo.**

Cuando Chrona Makenshi y Soul Eater Evans llegaron afuera del salón de clases, la mañana siguiente de la junta que tuvieron los maestros; tenían a un par de personas esperándolos: el maestro y doctor Franken Stein y a Death the Kid.

El albino supo al instante que los esperaban para hablar de algo relacionado con la escuela o con las tareas, tal vez Stein quería que Chrona y él se pusieran al corriente con las clases, sin embargo que el hijo del Shinigami estuviera allí presente era raro ya que él no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

Tras unos segundos de espera, el profesor empezó a hablar:

—Señorita Makenshi, necesitamos hablar con usted

—Cla-claro.

—Lo primero que le diré es que esta conversación es privada. Sólo usted, Kid y ciertas personas, incluyéndome podemos escucharla.

Soul quiso sonreír para aparentar que el tema no le interesaba, pero en vez de eso hablo con rigidez en sus palabras para enmascarar su curiosidad.

—Me gustaría saber ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar la conversación?

Kid empezó a mascullar algo pero, hizo una pausa y preguntó:

— ¿Te interesan los asuntos de los demás?

—No, aún no. Pero me parece que están a punto.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya lo suponía. Pero ¿Nos harías el favor de dejar a Chrona sola? —pidió el profesor.

El albino gruñó un poco, se despidió de Makenshi y después de las otras dos personas con un movimiento de cabeza, estos le correspondieron con un movimiento similar.

—Ahora, que se ha retirado el señor Evans. Acompáñenos a la dirección.

La peli rosa no tuvo tiempo de repelar, ya que el chico amante de la simetría la cogió de la muñeca y la llevo a rastras por los pasillos.

Al poco tiempo se encontraban en la dirección, le indicaron a la chica donde sentarse y pocos segundos después el Shinigami entro en escena.

—Chrona… —dijo—. Te tenemos una mala noticia.

La hija de Medusa no dijo nada, ni siquiera se inmutó, se quedó estática en su asiento, esperando a que el director de la escuela continuara.

—Tu madre —guardó silencio—. Te quiere de vuelta con ella.

Los ojos de Chrona se dilataron, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y le expresión de tranquilidad que transmitía su rostro, se convirtió en una repleta de miedo.

Se agarró sus cabellos rosas y empezó estirarlos con fuerza, casi como si quisiera arrancarlos de su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? —susurró—. ¿Por qué? —le gritó en la cara a Stein.

Le dolía, le molestaba y le ponía triste lo que acababa de oír. Su madre, la bruja de las serpientes la buscaba. Aunque ya se lo esperaba; sabía que algún día eso pasaría. Siempre supo que estaba viva, lo supo desde un principio, jamás se creyó el cuento de que la habían matado. Era imposible matar a una mujer como esa.

El miedo de que estuviera cerca buscándole, incrementaba notablemente. La sangre negra estaba reaccionando, unos leves signos de locuras comenzaron a aparecer. Golpeaba la mesa y movía sus piernas y brazos continuamente como un gusano

Stein observó su comportamiento y luego intentó calmarla.

—Chrona… —dijo—. No tienes por qué preocuparte; no dejaremos que te hagan daño.

La chica tenía la mirada perdida, no miraba a ningún punto fijo y su cuerpo seguía temblando.

Se produjo un silencio momentáneo.

—Primero, será mejor que Chrona se calme —sugirió el Shinigami—. Después le contaremos todo lo planeado.

Su hijo al igual que Franken asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

El aficionado a las disecciones siguió intentando calmar a Makenshi. Había sido un golpe duro para ella. No era saludable ponerse así, sólo por escuchar una noticia, ya que gracias a que portaba sangre negra, su locura podría incrementarse en cualquier momento, a tal grado de intentar herir a los demás o herirse a ella misma.

Cuando logró que regresara a su estado habitual, ya había pasado más de una hora, lo indicado era regresar a clases, ya después aclararían todo.

Chrona Makeshi, había sido informada del asesinato de su madre hace poco más de tres semanas. Durante aquel tiempo podía sentirse tranquila, no sentía ninguna preocupación ni ningún miedo; era como su hubiera ganado la lotería al principio no sientes ninguna preocupación, una alegría inmensa te llena, aunque sabes que al final toda esa alegría se acabara.

Cuando la joven llegó al salón de clases, inspiró hondo, tocó el rodillo de la puerta y dudó al instante de estar a punto de girar la perilla, sin entrar o no al salón, sabía con certeza que si entraba se pondría a llorar en silencio en unos cuantos segundos, pero no quería que la vieran en ese estado, prefería llorar a solas como siempre lo hacía, solos Ragnarok y ella. Así que se decidió por la segunda opción, necesitaba un momento a solas, únicamente ella y sus pensamientos.

Caminaba a paso lento, sin rumbo alguno. Su mirada denotaba miedo, sin embargo fue ignorado por las personas con las que cruzaba su vista. Era obvio que la ignorarían, se cruzaba con personas desconocidas y no obstante aunque la mayoría de las personas que estudiaban en Shibusen conocían a la hija de Medusa, ninguna se dignaba a hablarle. En el instante que se dieron cuenta de quién era hija, optaron que lo mejor era echarla a un lado.

Suspiró, algunas personas nunca se daban el lujo de ir más allá de lo que sus ojos miran.

Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos se sumergió en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hare? Se preguntaba ¿Qué pasara si Medusa me encuentra? ¿La mataría o la llevaría con ella, intentaría volver a empezar lo que dejo en pausa, volvería a tratar de convertirla en kishen? ¿Debería seguir estando en Shibusen o era mejor irse? Sí se quedaba lo más probable era que la encontrara, pero si se iba posiblemente sucedería lo mismo. Se hacía más preguntas similares y se las auto respondía negativamente.

Se pasó sus manos por su alborotada cabellera, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus grandes ojos azules. ¿Por qué a mí? Nunca logro encontrar una respuesta para esa pregunta. ¿Será mala suelte o es el destino que no está de mi lado? Odiaba su mala surte, odiaba su destino. ¿Por qué la vida me castiga sí? No lo sabía y tal vez nunca lo haría.

Lagrimas, más lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, resbalaban por sus mejillas y terminaban en el piso.

Miedo, nerviosismo, tristeza y emociones similares se acumulaban en su mente.

Se tumbó en el piso, ignorando lo frío que se encontraba este. Más lágrimas fluían de sus ojos e intento limpiarlas con las palmas de sus manos, pero lo hacía en vano, ya que las gotas de agua continuaban fluyendo. Por un momento, se permitió llorar lo más que pudiese, quería quedar vacía de agua, quería llorar hasta ya no poder más, llorar hasta el cansancio. Y en ese momento cuando se planteó la idea de lloriquear hasta morir, sintió como los brazos de alguien la rodeaban cálidamente.

Ese extraño, comenzó a peinar el cabello de Chrona y a limpiar sus lágrimas. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras aquella persona la mimaba.

— ¿Por qué lloras Chrona?

La pregunta hizo que la chica abriera los ojos sorprendida, mas los cerró al poco tiempo.

El silencio reinó entre los dos.

El extraño la estrechó más.

— ¿Por qué llorar? —insistió.

Makenshi no contestaría aunque su vida dependiera de eso. No tenía los ánimos, ni las agallas para hacerlo. Tenía miedo

—No me quieres contar porque lloras ¿Verdad?

—N-no es e-eso —sollozó—. E-es so-sólo que…

No terminó de hablar, ya que fue interrumpida por un abrazo. Un abrazo que transmitía calidez, paz y amor. Aun no sabía la identidad de la persona que le proporcionaba las caricias, pero por algún motivo no se sentía acosada o asustada. Se sentía bien, sentía la calidez que transmite un suéter en invierno.

Correspondió el abrazo temblorosamente. Y en ese momento cuando por fin abrió los ojos, descubrió la identidad del anónimo. Soul… aquel que en un principio considero un desconocido, estaba ahí, con ella, en ese momento, preocupándose por ella, la primera persona que se preocupo por ella.

Soul sonrió al darse cuenta que Chrona por fin le correspondía el abrazo; por ese momento olvidó que tendría problemas por haberse salido del salón sin permiso. Ver a ella soltando todas sus emociones acumuladas a lo largo de los años, hizo que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran. La abrazaba fuertemente, sin importar que estuvieran rodeados de personas mirándolos.

El llanto de la niña era contagioso, sin poder evitarlo, el albino comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Le ponía triste que Chrona llorara. El hecho de que sufriera, le ocasionaba un montón de emociones y sentimientos. El sentimiento de enojo era el que más predominaba. Si supiera quién fue el que puso a la chica en ese estado, ya le hubiera dado una paliza al cabronazo de mierda que hizo que la peli rosa entrara en llanto.

Ella hundió su rostro en el hombro de él, sus mocos se embarraron en la chaqueta de Soul, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a los dos.

La chica deshizo lentamente el abrazo. Se miraron a los ojos. No se dirigían ninguna palabra, el silencio comenzaba a troncarse incomodo.

Soul se levantó, cogió la mano de Chrona y dio un tirón de ella provocando que se levantara.

Comenzó a caminar, sin soltar la mano de la muchacha, así que como consecuencia esta lo siguió. Sin predecirlo sus manos se entrelazaron.

Caminaban sin rumbo fijo, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Por la cabeza de él, se formulaban preguntas como: ¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? Me meteré en problemas por hacer esto, pero ¿Qué más da? ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Desde cuándo Chrona tomo demasiada importancia para mí? Por la cabeza de ella sólo la palabra Medusa, hacía eco en sus pensamientos.

Chrona se estremeció de repente. Miró al frente sin esperarse nada, encontrándose con Stein.

Stein la miró extrañado y después le espetó un sermón de lo malo que era no ir a clases. Estaba tan ocupado sermoneándole, que no se percató de la presencia del albino.

Soul tosió para llamar la atención de los presentes.

—Señor Evans, usted también esta saltándose las clases —fue una afirmación en vez de una pregunta—. Vaya a su salón, si no quiere ser diseccionado.

— ¡No! —dijo la única mujer presente, en un tono de voz más fuerte de lo habitual—. N-no quiero q-que Soul se va-vaya.

—Necesitamos hablar contigo.

— ¡No hablare si no está conmigo! —dijo sin tartamudear.

El peliblanco escuchaba todo intrigado.

— ¿Por qué Soul es tan necesario para ti?

Chrona abrió la boca un poco, miró el piso y luego miró al profesor a los ojos.

—Soul e-es una d-de las dos per-personas en las que confío —tartamudeó—. No sé si él con-confié en mí, pero yo en e-él sí. Que este junto a mi significa mucho.

Soul se quedo perplejo; jamás pensó que significara tanto para ella. Desde que comenzó a encariñarse con ella, siempre creyó que él era el único que se había encariñado con Chrona, nunca pensó que ese cariño era mutuo. Y al enterarse de que la peli rosa confiaba en él, una alegría inmensa le llegó. Sonrió.

—Yo también confío en ti, Chrona.

— ¡Asimétricos! —interrumpió Kid, sorprendiendo a todos por su llegada inesperada y silenciosa. Death the Kid le dio un leve empujón a Soul y cogió bruscamente la muñeca de Chrona—. No me interesa que tú y ella sean mejores amigos. Lo que le digamos a ella, a ti no te importa —jaló a la chica hacia él y en seguida se la entrego a Stein—. Ahora, llévate a tu asimétrica persona de aquí.

Antes de que el albino, pudiera repelar, ellos ya se encontraban transportándose mediante un espejo a la oficina del Shinigami.

Vaciló y corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al espejo, marcó más rápido de lo habitual los números de la muerte. Espero a que el Dios de la muerte asomara su cabeza por el cristal. Esa espera le pareció eterna y cuando el hombre apareció le gritó:

— ¡Chrona! ¡Joder! ¿Por qué coño no puedo escuchar la conversación?

— ¡Hola Soul! Lamento decirte que esa es información confidencial. Lo siento —desapareció del espejo.

— ¿Qué? —gritó y golpeó el vidrio—. ¡Joder, joder, joder!

Comenzó a correr como nunca lo había hecho es su vida. Se tropezó con una piedra, pero no cayó al suelo. Esquivaba a las personas y tropezaba con ellas, cada vez que tropezaba con una persona la maldecía con un sinfín de malas palabras que ni siquiera él sabía que sabía. Llegó a la entrada del despacho y tocó bruscamente más de diez veces la enorme puerta. No se abrió, entonces la pateó, pero no paso nada.

— ¡Joder!

Sin ninguna otra opción se tumbó en el piso y esperó impacientemente a que salieran.

~ . ~ . ~ .

— ¿Ya sabes porque estás aquí?

Sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones de los cuatro presentes.

— ¿Cómo te sientes con ello? —preguntó Stein.

— ¿Cómo debería sentirme? —dijo la hija de Medusa mirando al profesor a los ojos

—No lo sé.

—Yo tampoco —susurró—. Y ahora ¿Qué hago me quedo aquí o me voy?

—Quédate

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo deseas.

—Te equivocas.

— ¿No deseas estar aquí?

—Lo deseaba.

— ¿Y ahora porque ya no?

—No quiero estar en un lugar donde me puedan matar.

—Tienes más posibilidades de morir estando allá afuera, que aquí en Shibusen.

—No estás expuesta a morir. Sabes que yo y los demás haremos hasta lo imposible para derrotar a Medusa —le informó el Shinigami—. ¿No te gustaría saber lo que planeamos para detenerla? —se levantó de la silla y observo su reflejo mediante un espejo.

— ¿No quieres vengarte? —preguntó Franken—. ¿No quieres que pague por todo lo que les hizo a ti y a Ragnarok todos estos años?

Chrona rió psicóticamente y ladeo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡Sí! ¡Quiero venganza! —dijo mientras reía. Se tumbó al piso y empezó a revolcarse en el—. Pero, ustedes no podrán hacer nada para detenerla y no creo que la lleguen a matar.

—No la queremos matar.

— Ragnarok y yo si —dijo al mismo tiempo que su arma salía de su espalda y unas sonrisas llenas de locura, se formaban en los rostros de ambos.

—La sangre negra esta empezando a afectarle —dijo en susurro el aficionado a las disecciones.

Se abalanzo sobre la chica de ojos azules, intentando calmarla la puso debajo de él, mientras que luchaba contra las patadas de Chrona. Ella logró darle una patada en el vientre, pero el hombre era más fuerte que ella así que sólo mostró una mueca de dolor en su cara. Él la estrelló contra el suelo y en ese instante dejaron de forcejar, quedando los dos acostados en el piso con la única diferencia de que la peli rosa estaba inconsiente.

—Si se pone así sólo con escuchar noticias de ella. ¿Crees que podrá enfrentar a su madre? —cuestionó el Shinigami.

—Espero que sí. Tengo el presentimiento que una de las personas que puede contra Medusa es su propia hija.

—Yo no tengo el mismo pensamiento Stein.

—Tengo la esperanza de que así sea.

—Pero… No le hemos podido explicar el plan, cada vez que lo intentamos enloquece.

—Tenemos que encontrar la forma de que nos escuche.

—Espero encontrarla pronto.

—Yo también.

Caminó hasta estar al lado de Chrona, la levantó y se la echó al hombro cargándola. La muchacha tenía el vestido arremangado más arriba de la mitad del muslo causa por lo cual se le veían las bragas de color blanco que tenía puestas. Tenía un aspecto vulgar; Stein no consideró otra opción, bajó el vestido hasta su largo habitual.

Cruzó la puerta de la dirección y se encontró con una melena blanca al borde de sus zapatos. Se hincó en el suelo y dejó a la niña acostada en este y enseguida revisó al otro individuo, lo volteó con cuidado, hasta dejarlo boca arriba y para su mala suerte se encontraba dormido.

—La esperaste más de dos horas he ¿La quieres tanto, que soportaste el frio? Creo que ella también te quiere, es amor mutuo, pero aun no estoy tan seguro —se encogió de hombros, cogió al albino y lo cargó sobre sus brazos, después lo puso sobre su espalda y al instante cogió a Chrona y la cargó como lo hace un príncipe a una princesa en los cuento. Comenzó a caminar, llegó a la habitación de la peli rosa. Puso a Soul en el piso y empujó la puerta abriéndola. Checó la habitación antes de entrar, caminó hasta la cama y depositó a la chica allí y se sentó en la silla de madera color café que se encontraba en el lugar. Suspiró cansado (los muchachos pesaban más de lo pensaba) y prendió un cigarrillo, lo comenzó a fumar y comenzó a esculcar con la mirada el pequeño cuarto. Dedujo que faltaban objetos que identificaran que en aquel lugar vivía una adolescente. Parecía más una prisión, que la habitación de una mujer de trece años. No había ninguna fotografía en lugar de eso había libros, no había pasadores para el cabello ni esmaltes y mucho menos maquillaje en lugar de eso había ropa de color negro, libretas y dulces. No había nada que la relacionara con una joven de trece años. Cerró los ojos y recordó cuando él tenía esa edad. Debería admitirlo si alguien hubiese entrado a su habitación, jamás pensarían que esa habitación era de un crío de trece años; no había nada que lo relacionara con esa edad. Tenía frascos con partes de animales diseccionados; en su escritorio se encontraban libros y libretas junto con una foto del anatomista Serófiloel primero en Alejandría en realizar una disección pública. Pero había una gran diferencia entre él y Chrona; él había tenido una infancia como cualquier niño y en cambio ella nunca tuvo una infancia normal. Exhaló el humo del cigarro y rememoró al muchacho que le esperaba afuera. Se levantó de la silla, camió hasta la puerta, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Se agachó por el peliblanco y lo puso sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Transitaba por las calles, con el chico arriba de su hombro, eligiendo en qué lugar dejarlo. La mejor elección era en el departamento que compartía el chico con la hija de Spirit, se dirigió a la vivienda de Soul.

Tocó el timbre de la entrada del pequeño departamento y escuchó una voz femenina que decía ''Ahora voy''.

Aguardó a que la dueña de la voz llegara.

—Buenas noches —saludó abriendo la puerta—. Pro-profesor Stein —tartamudeó sorprendida—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Vine a dejar a tu guadaña —le avisó.

Maka suspiró cansada y preguntó:

— ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

—Nada malo.

— ¿Qué hizo? —insistió.

—Se quedó en la escuela mucho tiempo esperando a Chrona, no le importo el frío al parecer. Se hizo tarde, por lo cual se quedó dormido.

—Oh —susurró triste. Ella hubiese preferido que Soul hubiese hecho algo malo, como romper un objeto valioso o algo por ese estilo, prefería eso en vez de lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Dónde lo puedo dejar?

— ¡Descuide! Déjelo aquí. Yo en un momento lo despierto.

—Perdon si te cause alguna molestia. Pero era traerlo aquí o llevarlo a mi casa y estoy seguro que no estaría muy contento si despertara en la mía.

Maka rió dulcemente.

—Descuide. No hay problema ¡Gracias!

La rubia acompaño al maestro a la puerta de su departamento, lo despidió y cerró la puerta. Bajó la mirada y sollozó.

—Después de todo, prefieres a la bruja que estuvo a punto de matarnos que a mí.

Caminó y se sentó en el piso justo al lado de su guadaña, comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de su compañero, a peinar su blanca cabellera y a desear que su arma se enamorara de ella. Lloró procurando no hacer ruido, se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, queriendo que todo eso fuera un sueño; que Chrona y Soul nunca se hubieran conocido.

**Ya es tiempo de que las personas comiencen a prepararse y a asumir sus actos.**

* * *

><p>Espero y disfruten el capítulo; a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo, a decir verdad fue mi capítulo preferido n_n. Perdón por la tardanza, pero no tenía muchos ánimos de escribir. Después responderé los reviews.<p>

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.

¡Feliz Navidad y felices fiestas!


	8. Plan

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sentimientos<strong>_

**Capítulo 8 Plan.**

La joven bajó los estores de la ventana y dejó la habitación en penumbra. Se produjo un momento de espera mientras manipulaba un frasco de cajeta. Untó la cajeta en un pan y segundos después Medusa Gorgon vio a Eruka Frog frente a ella.

Se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, la joven puso el pan en la mesa.

Eruka tenía una expresión mezcla de ansiedad e incomodidad. Medusa se fijó en que vestía uno de sus vestidos más limpios, y en que se había recogido el pelo pulcramente.

— ¿Por qué tan arreglada? —preguntó riendo.

Una voz nerviosa contestó:

—No, no es nada. So-sólo quería… —la frase quedó suspendida con tono de pregunta.

—Deja de ser tan idiota.

La bruja de los sapos asintió silenciosamente, consumida por el miedo.

— ¿Ya tienes todos los preparativos para el regreso de mi hermosa hija? —preguntó en un tono de falsa nostalgia.

—No sé exactamente qué se supone que debo hacer —respondió Eruka.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡No hagas nada! Lo único que haremos será esperar —en sus labios se formó una sonrisa de las que muchas personas temían.

~ . ~ . ~ .

Chrona se removió en su asiento.

Tocó el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó un albino.

—No.

Soul se rascó la cabeza, era difícil establecer una conversación, cuando cada vez que hacía una pregunta recibía una respuesta careciente de sentimientos.

Tras un instante de silencio, la voz áspera de un adulto, tranquilizadora y persuasiva preguntó:

— ¿Chrona estás aquí?

Soul dirigió su vista a la puerta, encontrándose con Stein, éste lo miró y sonrió. Era justo lo que esperaba, Soul estaba con Chrona y ese era el momento perfecto para contar el plan. Caminó a paso lento, llegó a un asiento delante de los dos chicos y comenzó a hablar:

—Me alegra encontrarlos aquí —sonrió dulcemente. El peliblanco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Supongo que esta es mi última opción —susurró para sí mismo—. Chrona tengo que hablarte de tu madre, del plan que tenemos para acabar con ella.

Chrona Makenshi abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla con fuerza. Stein vio que el labio superior le temblaba ligeramente. Permaneció así durante casi un minuto.

Luego, al fin, cogió aire como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aliento. Las palabras comenzaron a surgir como en cuentagotas:

—La quería olvidar, de manera que por eso siempre trato de evitar hablar de ella, pero sé que no tengo otra opción…

—Bien, comenzaré.

Chrona asintió y cogió la mano de Soul apretándola con fuerza. Las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos y ella se esforzaba por mantener la cordura. De nuevo el silencio se apoderó del escenario, excepto por las respiraciones de los presentes.

—Medusa —dijo por fin, y miró a Stein directamente a los ojos.

Soul vio que su amiga se recomponía. Enderezó la espalda y siguió mirando al profesor, superó la incomodidad.

El fanático de las disecciones empezó a hablar:

—Estuvimos tres días metidos en este asunto. Recopilando datos e información del paradero de tu madre y el de sus secuaces. Las cosas pasaban a nuestro alrededor rápidamente, cada vez recopilábamos nueva información. Aún estamos buscando información, pero no como locos, como lo hacíamos. Durante un largo rato pensamos en un sinfín de posibilidades para acabar con ella, pero optamos por la más elaborada y segura —miró a la peli rosa y al albino, se notaban tranquilos—. Este es el plan —sacó un enrollado papel de su bata y lo puso sobre la mesa extendiéndolo—. Este es el plano de su escondite, como pueden observar no es muy grande, pero no podemos arriesgarnos suponiendo que por no ser muy grande no es necesario que vayan muchas personas. Los participantes es esta misión serán: Death the Kid, Elizabeth, Patricia, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Ragnarok, Spirit ustedes dos y yo; aparte tendremos como refuerzos a Sid, a Azusa y al Shinigami. Lo primero que haremos al llegar será separarnos en tres grupos, los cuales ya están armados y están conformados así: Primer grupo: Death the Kid y Black Star, junto con sus respectivas armas. Segundo Grupo: Ustedes dos con sus respectivas armas. Tercer grupo: Spirit y yo. Tenemos en cuenta que los secuaces de Medusa son: Free y Eruka; nosotros suponemos que primero nos enfrentaremos a Free, después a Eruka y por último a Medusa. El primer equipo atacara a Free, el segundo a Eruka mientras Spirit y yo nos adelantamos y esperamos a los equipos restantes. Cuando estemos todos reunidos atacaremos. Evitaremos involucrarte mucho Chrona, ya que tú eres su principal objetivo.

Stein calló abruptamente esperando la respuesta de parte de los chicos.

—Creo que e-ese plan es-está bien.

El profesor sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Chrona. Ahora lo único que faltaba era prepararse y esperar el día de mañana.

Se levantó del asiento y dejó solos a los dos adolescentes.

Chrona miraba por la ventana: el viento movía las hojas de los árboles, el sol alumbraba un poco las flores y las personas paseaban y platicaban felices, sin ninguna preocupación «Que envidia —pensó.»

Se levantó, y comenzó a bajar los escalones, dejando atrás a un sorprendido albino que al verla bajar se levantó y fue rápidamente tras ella.

Dudó un poco en preguntar y cuando lo iba a hacer, ella lo interrumpió:

—En todo este tiempo pensé que estaba mal hacer algo en contra de mi madre —pausa—. Pero ahora creo que lo mejor es terminar con ella ¿No? —preguntó con una leve y delicada sonrisa como una niña que se da cuenta de que acaba de leer su primera palabra— Te veo después ¿Sí?

La peli rosa corrió abruptamente y desapareció por los pasillos. Soul se quedó solo.

Soul Eater Evans miró por la ventana queriendo ver todo lo que había visto la hija de Medusa momentos antes, lo realizaba inútilmente porque él jamás podría ver lo mismo que ella. Parpadeó y vaciló como si intentara recuperarse y comenzó a caminar.

~ . ~ . ~ .

¿Por qué no entro en locura como las otras veces? Se preguntaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo ¿Sería el caso de que su sangre negra no estaba funcionando bien? No, su sangre funcionaba a la perfección ¿Entonces cual era la causa? La causa es Soul. Con la palma de su mano se golpeó al pensar en eso, porque no era normal que una persona pudiera evitar y cambiar sus reacciones. Aunque si lo reconsideraba era la mejor opción que tenía. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró justo enfrente de su habitación.

—Será mejor que me comience a preparar —dijo—. No sabría lidiar con los retrasos y menos con uno ocasionado por mi culpa.

Entró y se dirigió al armario « ¿Qué debería llevar? —se preguntó.»

Abrió el armario y empezó a buscar el vestido menos maltratado que tenía; por fin lo encontró, lo descolgó y después lo dobló con mucho cuidado. Lo puso sobre una silla y cerró la puerta del ropero.

Se agachó y busco debajo de la cama su mochila, la vio y se acostó en el piso para poder alcanzarla cuando logro tenerla entre sus manos se levantó y la miró: era de color blanco, aunque ahora estaba llena de mugre y el tono blanco se había convertido en un beige.

Metió en la mochila un par de calcetines, un conjunto de ropa interior, el vestido y un par de zapatos y por si acaso unas barras de chocolate para que su arma no llegara a pasar hambre.

— Listo —dijo.

Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Escuchó mucho movimiento afuera de su habitación. Se dio media vuelta intentando volver a recuperar el sueño. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de sentarse. Su aspecto era divertido a la vista de los demás: su cabello rosa estaba parado en puntas y un hilito de saliva recorría su barbilla. El ruido incrementaba y ocasionó que su sueño se desvaneciera. De pronto alguien entró a su cuarto y ella mecánicamente se acostó y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Joder! Chrona, despierta —pidió. Al reconocer la voz del albino abrió los ojos y lo observó, aunque él estaba observando la puerta se notaba angustiado—. Joder —pronunció sin verla.

—Soul… —susurró la chica y éste volteó.

—Al fin despiertas. Vamos, coge tus cosas ya.

—Pe-pero…

—No hay peros —repuso Soul mientras cogía las cosas de Chrona— ¡Ya vámonos! —ella no se movía, así que él fue adonde ella se encontraba y la cargó para después ponerla sobre su espalda.

Salieron de la habitación, ya se encontraban allí todas las personas involucradas en la misión que al ver a la joven pareja recién salida del cuarto comenzaron a gritarles: ''¿Por qué tardaron tanto?'' ''¿No ven que esto es urgente?''

—Ya estamos aquí ¿No? Eso es lo que importa —dijo el albino ignorando los gestos de reproche de los demás.

—No hay tiempo que perder —dijo Stein—. ¡En marcha! —corrió seguido por los demás.

Chrona sintió un nudo en la garganta al enterarse el porqué del alboroto. Inició a bajar de la espalda del albino, pero, sintió como Evans la estrujaba más hacia su cuerpo. Lo miró con un gesto de queja y él la miró cálidamente dándole a entender que no le molestaba cargarla.

— ¿Estas lista? —preguntó.

—Sí.

Al escuchar la respuesta el chico sonrió y comenzó a seguir a los otros.

**A veces no hay palabras para describir lo que sentimos.**

* * *

><p>Respondiendo reviews anónimos:<p>

T sabes quin: Gracias, yo también te amo :3.

(Anónimo): Al leer tu comentario me puse a transcribir rápidamente el capítulo, perdón por la demora de más de dos meses, en serio lo siento, espero y no vuelva a pasar.

Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo. Realmente lamento la enorme tardanza de más dos meses, fue mucho tiempo y una falta de respeto hacia ustedes. Espero y no se vuelva a repetir.

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
